Mi gran amigo Greg
by lentejoncita
Summary: ¿por qué, a pesar de todas las cosas que House le hace a Wilson siguen siendo amigos?


Llegué a mi hotel hastiado por el trabajo, cansado física y mentalmente

**Mi gran amigo Greg**

Llegué a mi hotel hastiado por el trabajo, cansado física y mentalmente. Mi trabajo siempre fue duro, ver a la gente en su mayor detrimento, cuando les digo que tiene cáncer y siento su miedo crecer y extenderse hasta alcanzarme a mí también. Además de estas intensas situaciones diarias tengo que soportar a mi mejor amigo, muchos pensarán que eso es bueno, pero mi mejor amigo es House. Un ególatra, narcisista, irónico y además un cojo cabrón al que trato de cuidar dirigir hacia la felicidad con mis consejos, aunque él se resista e irremediablemente caiga en su propia trampa de soledad, porque tan sólo escapa de todo aquello que le puede importar, de todo lo que puede hacerle feliz se condena a sí mismo y a los demás a vivir en una amargura que el mismo podría evitar.

Aún así nunca me he arrepentido de haberle conocido y ser su amigo, y eso que me ha dado motivos y nunca me ha ofrecido lo que un amigo corriente acostumbra a dar, aprovecha cualquier situación para hacerme rabiar, como si fuera un niño pequeño, todo y así, el es más que un amigo, es el hermano que perdí. Nos conocimos hace ya tantos años que no recuerdo como era mi vida antes de él, pero no olvidaré cuando nos conocimos.

Hacia un par de años que había terminado mi especialidad y conseguí un buen trabajo en el Jefferson por mis buenos resultados. Cuando a penas llevaba unos meses trabajando en el departamento de oncología mi jefe me avisó de que un ilustre médico había sido contratado, el Doctor House. Había oído hablar de él, pues a pesar de su juventud era uno de los médicos más prometedores de Estados Unidos. En su primer día de trabajo coincidimos en la cafetería y me acerqué a su mesa, con mi bandeja que deje en su mesa y estirando mi mano dije: James Wilson, oncólogo.

Él ni se inmutó ante mi presencia y ni siquiera se digno a estrechar mi mano, avergonzado la retiré, la frote en mi bata blanca y la introduje en el bolsillo. ¿Tú debes de ser Gregory House?

House: Aunque no lo sepas, ni yo soy gay ni esto es un bar para ligar. – esas fueron sus primera palabras

Wilson: yo…yo… hm..- titubeé. Sólo quería ser amable.- dije girándome avergonzado para marcharme de allí.

House: ¿Lleva pepinillo? – le oí decir tras de mí. Al girarme le vi con el sándwich de mi bandeja en su mano.

Wilson: No, no me gusta el pepinillo.- dije. Y acto seguido le dio un enorme bocado al emparedado. Mi barbilla estaba a punto de chocar contra el suelo, no sólo me insultaba sino que se comía mi almuerzo.

House: ¿Sueles almorzar de pie?

Wilson: Claro que no.- dije sentándome enfrente de él.

House: ¿oncología? Te gustan los moribundos ¿eh?- dijo lanzándome lo que quedaba de sándwich y limpiándose la mayonesa con una servilleta.

Wilson: Yo… eh… bueno… - no acerté a explicarme, me estaba dejando totalmente descolocado, yo creía que era un futuro eminente médico no un futuro gilipollas, pronto descubriría que eso ya lo era.

House: Bueno, y cuéntame, ¿hay mucha tía buena por aquí? ¿Dónde están los mejores sitios para echar una cabezada? Y por supuesto, ¿dónde puedo ver la televisión?

Wilson: Hay una sala en la planta baja al lado del despacho del director, pero creo que estarás demasiado ocupado para eso.- afirme seguro por primera vez desde el comienzo de nuestra conversación.

House: Como se nota que no me conoces. – dijo levantándose. Gracias por el almuerzo. – y tras decir esto se marcho.

Durante los cuatro meses que permaneció en el hospital antes de que le despidieran por hacer una biopsia sin el consentimiento de un paciente, teníamos esas charlas a la hora del almuerzo, poco a poco ya no me sorprendían sus bromas de mal gusto sobre mí, e incluso lograba responderle muchas, en ocasiones llegaba a creer que conocía a House y cuando era cierto el mismo nos separaba un poco más absteniéndose un par de días de sus charlas conmigo, pero luego volvía.

Después de su despido creí que no nos volveríamos a ver, pero unos meses más tarde me llamó para jugar al poker con él. A partir de ese momento nos comenzamos a ver más a menudo, íbamos a partidos de baisball y a carreras de motos, nos tomábamos unas cervezas juntos o simplemente veíamos en silencio la televisión. Nunca nos hemos puesto a charlar sobre nuestros más íntimos deseos o temores, simplemente hemos estado ahí el uno para el otro cuando uno lo ha necesitado, cada uno a su manera.

Es cierto, es odioso y molestón, tan cabezón que a veces desearía abrirle la cabeza para que pudiera ver más allá de él mismo y conseguir que dejará de sentirse tan miserable, que alguna vez dejará entrar la felicidad en su vida. Tal vez sí la dejo entrar hace muchos años, cuando me dejo traspasar a mí la barrera, cuando me hizo parte de su vida, cuando me convertí en su amigo, en su mejor amigo, en su único amigo. Siempre deseo que House cambie que avance que deje atrás ese ser miserable que trata de ser, pero en realidad no puede cambiar, no debe hacerlo, porque sí algún día lo hiciera dejaría de ser House, dejaría de ser mi gran amigo Greg, el que lleva casi veinte años robándome los bocadillos e incordiándome con sus bromas, al que, a pesar de todo, es también un pequeño trozo de mi minúscula felicidad.


End file.
